


Undone

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrice doesn't like to lose, and Alex knows just how to deal with guilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Minor spoilers for 11.5 "Hardwired."  
> Disclaimer: SVU belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC.

The only thing that was missing from the little jazz club was smoke hanging in the air, but Alex could live without that. She slid into the booth in the back corner, where the candle on the table was reflected in an empty glass at the end. Before sinking back into the leather cushions, she slid her case off of her shoulder and shrugged her jacket off. Alex was silent for a few moments as the pianist drew out the last strains of "Misty" while she was drawing in a breath.

"I see you started without me."

"I knew you would be late." Patrice LaRue looked up from the half full glass of vodka in front of her as she circled the rim with her fingers.

Alex pursed her lips as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I had a few things to finish up at the office." She glanced up at the approaching waiter. "Dry martini on the rocks with a twist, please, and," she glanced back to Patrice to find, as she suspected, that she had finished, "another vodka, neat."

"Right away." The waiter turned on his heel and the trio was already well into their next piece. Alex crossed her legs, the toe of her calfskin pumps brushing Patrice's shin.

"A pedophile is being sent to prison," she said as she pulled the candle closer and idly ran her fingertips over the flame. "I can't apologize for that."

Patrice was watching her fingers; Alex didn't have to look to know. "I don't like to lose."

The quality of her voice, the way she clipped each word and ended with a low dip in tone never failed to make Alex shiver. It had made the trial difficult even when she was generally so good at compartmentalizing. Alex had been on her knees before Patrice, but she could put that out of mind…until the sound of the other blonde's voice immediately brought it back.

"No, I imagine you don't." None of them did, but Alex knew better than to point out as much. And luckily to waiter kept her from pressing the issue. She accepted her drink, running the twist of lime around the rim before squeezing and dropping it into the drink. She glanced at Patrice before lifting her glass slightly. "To…"

Patrice clinked her glass against Alex's. "Your win, naturally," she said almost numbly.

"I was going to say 'a night alone…finally'," Alex replied. She sipped the martini, letting herself simply take in the taste of the gin for a moment before sighing almost contentedly. Patrice's vodka, however, remained on the table.

She caught Patrice's eyes, or rather, the blond caught hers, holding her in a gaze that made Alex squirm. "I can barely look at myself, Alex. I'm not precisely sure what to think."

"Think," Alex said as she pursed her lips while she leaned forward, "that you had that jury until Cory walked into that courtroom." She wasn't precisely admitting that it had been a tactic, but Alex knew that wasn't lost on the blonde.

Patrice picked up her glass, studying it for a moment before looking back to Alex. "That's part of the problem." Alex broke her gaze as the long list of things she had done, things she never thought she was capable of justifying came to mind. And she was one of the good guys.

The trio moved to "Devil May Care" when Alex hadn't been paying attention, but the persistent whisper of percussion brought Alex back to the moment. "You could have had a mistrial." And perhaps Alex had taken a gamble in hoping that Patrice wouldn't push. She moved closer, suddenly feeling guilty for the presumption, for letting that little bit of the personal influence her decision.

Alex didn't wait for a response. She ran her fingers up Patrice's thigh, underneath her skirt. "Just come home with me tonight, Patrice," she said, voice indicating that she wasn't prepared to take a refusal. Patrice met Alex's eyes once more before finishing her drink quickly.

It was cold in the cab, but Alex didn't mind the bite. She sat flush with Patrice, one hand resting on the other blonde's thigh. Alex knew what she would want if she were in Patrice's position, and she hoped that instinct wasn't wrong. The silence that had fallen between them since leaving the club wasn't as comfortable as Alex would have liked. But she let it stand, left Patrice to her thoughts until they arrived at her building.

Alex paid the cabbie and headed inside, nodding to the doorman, who also nodded to Patrice. Once they stepped into the elevator and the doors closed behind them Alex turned into Patrice, stepping just into her space.

"We can go up and go to bed…and you can keep wallowing," she said, leaning in closer until her lips brushed Patrice's ear, "or we can forget about this and enjoy our night." And if Patrice wanted to think of the evening as soon sort of atonement for not pushing hard enough, Alex was content with that.

She could hear Patrice draw in a jagged breath, and she smirked, lips curling slightly against Patrice's skin before she pulled away. The doors opened just as Alex pulled away, and she turned without giving Patrice a glance. And once she unlocked the door, it was routine—a young routine, but one Alex did not mind having slipped into. She took off her coat and hung it in the coat closet, reaching for Patrice's to do the same.

But instead of slipping out of her shoes and heading to the kitchen after she closed the door, Alex glanced up at Patrice, almost predatorily. Alex had been waiting for this chance ever since Patrice took her over her desk; the trial had simply made that wait longer than anticipated. But Alex was never put off by anticipation.

Without warning, she pressed Patrice back into the door, pinning the other blonde's hands back flat against the wood. She kissed her hard, tasting the faint tin of what was left of the vodka. Alex felt Patrice responding, meeting the kiss with just as much force as she pressed her hips forward. When she broke the kiss, Alex pressed her own hips forward, more firmly pinning Patrice.

"I take it that you don't want to go to bed."

Patrice's voice was low, breathy. "No," she said, each of the next words coming clipped and sure, "that's not what I want."

Alex smirked as she moved her hands from Patrice's, fully expecting the blond to hold her arms flush with the door. "Good." She ran her hands firmly down Patrice's sides, fingers tingling for want of feeling her bare skin.

A low moan escaped Patrice's lips as her eyes fluttered closed. Alex could see the wear of the past few weeks on her face and was sure she was showing the same signs. But as she slowly pushed one of her hands down and back up Patrice's thigh.

"Be still," she said in a smoky whisper against Patrice's ear. Alex brushed her fingertips lightly across the other blonde's panties—wet, just as she expected, as she herself was. She scraped her fingernail across Patrice's clit, feeling the fabric of her panties saturate. At that, Alex didn't wait, didn't want to wait. She pushed the silk aside, pressing two fingers firmly inside of Patrice without pause.

And Patrice's uninhibited moan was what she had been waiting for. But to her credit, Patrice's hands didn't leave the door. Alex smirked, waiting for their jagged breaths to fill a beat before she began to thrust.

She started kissing up Patrice's jaw, breathing in the subtle scent of her shampoo. Patrice's shirt was still buttoned, and while Alex fully intended to undo that, she found herself running her free hand back up Patrice's side, stopping to untuck the shirt but not pushing underneath it. Her thrusts continued apace as she raked her fingers firmly through Patrice's hair, moaning softly while kissing the tender skin underneath the blonde's ear.

"God, Alex…" Patrice's voice was strained with her desire to move, to squirm under Alex's touch, and upon hearing that, Alex could not help but moan. She kept thrusting, pressing her body as close to Patrice's as she could and untangling her fingers from Patrice's hair to brace herself against the door.

"Don't move," she whispered, a warning as she felt Patrice tense to wrap her arms around her. And as a reward for the blonde resisting the instinct, she pressed her thumb to her clit. Her own desire was making Alex imprecise, her thrusts becoming uneven as she pressed harder. What she wanted was to see Patrice come undone, to make her let go.

Alex kissed underneath her ear, pressing her lips to the soft skin, then her tongue, marking Patrice until she felt the blonde shudder under her touch, tensing fully and releasing. Patrice was wrapping her arms around Alex, moaning into her shoulder, but Alex was too dizzy with simply feeling Patrice's orgasm to mind. They folded to the floor, Alex pulling Patrice into a kiss.

"Mm, bedroom," she whispered, but Patrice pulled her into another kiss, pressing Alex to the floorboards. Alex shuddered when she felt Patrice push her thigh between her legs.

"Not just yet," Patrice said, pressing her weight into Alex as she pushed her hands underneath her shirt. Alex moaned, happy to let Patrice deal with the day this way. They would get to the bedroom…eventually.


End file.
